ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of American Ninja Warrior events
These are all of the ANW events that took place before and after Raven's quests and tournaments. Events # San Pedro Qualifying Round (July 6, 2003) # Kansas City Qualifying Round (July 3, 2004) # Los Angeles Qualifying Round (June 1, 2005) # Houston Relay Showdown (July 27, 2005) # Miami Qualifying Round (June 16, 2006) # Philadelphia Qualifying Round (June 25, 2006) # Baltimore City Finals: 2006 (August 4 - 5, 2006) # Indianapolis Relay Showdown: 2006 (August 6, 2006) # Venice Beach Qualifying Round (May 25, 2007) # Oklahoma City Relay Showdown (August 1, 2007) # Atlanta Qualifying Round: 2008 (December 5, 2008) # Cincinnati City Finals (August 19, 2008) # Minneapolis City Finals (August 20, 2008) # Las Vegas National Finals: 2008 (August 29 - September 12, 2008) # Jurassic Ninja Warrior (January 13, 2009) # Raven: USA vs. Creeps (May 25, 2009) # Indianapolis Qualifying Round (June 13, 2009) # Los Angeles City Finals (July 24, 2009) # Philadelphia Relay Showdown: 2009 (August 13, 2009) # Las Vegas National Finals: 2010 (March 4 - 18, 2010) # CBBC Raven's All Stars Special (May 26, 2010) # Dallas Qualifying Round (May 30, 2010) # St Louis Qualifying Round (June 9, 2010) # Los Angeles Relay Showdown: 2010 (July 16, 2010) # Oklahoma City Relay Showdown: 2010 (July 29, 2010) # Miami Relay Showdown: 2010 (August 11, 2010) # Raven: USA vs. Warriors (September 15, 2010) # Jurassic Ninja Warrior 2 (November 22, 2010) # CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 2 (February 20, 2011) # Philadelphia Relay Showdown: 2011 (February 22, 2011) # Raven: USA vs. Villains (June 4, 2011) # Houston Qualifying Round (June 8, 2011) # San Antonio Qualifying Round (June 19, 2011) # Denver Qualifying Round (July 17, 2011) # Miami Relay Showdown: 2011 (July 30, 2011) # Raven: USA vs. Super-Villains (January 27, 2012) # Orlando Relay Showdown (August 3, 2011) # Cleveland Relay Showdown (August 14, 2011) # Kansas City Relay Showdown (July 20, 2012) # Minneapolis Relay Showdown (July 21, 2012) # Denver Relay Showdown (August 4, 2012) # Daytona Beach Relay Showdown (August 7, 2012) # Raven: USA vs. The World (January 31, 2013) # CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 3 (May 17, 2013) # Orlando Qualifying Round (June 22, 2013) # Daytona Beach Qualifying Round (June 26, 2013) # Pittsburgh Qualifying Round (June 29, 2013) # Los Angeles Relay Showdown: 2013 (July 15, 2013) # Atlanta Relay Showdown (July 18, 2013) # Raven: USA vs. Sentients (March 11, 2014) # Jurassic Ninja Warrior 3 (May 24, 2014) # CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 4 (May 29, 2014) # Atlanta Qualifying Round: 2014 (June 8, 2014) # Oklahoma City Qualifying Round (June 17, 2014) # Indianapolis Relay Showdown: 2014 (July 25, 2014) # San Antonio Relay Showdown (July 30, 2014) # Raven: USA vs. Zombies (2015) # Seattle - Tacoma Qualifying Round (June 24, 2015) # Baltimore City Finals: 2015 (August 12, 2015) # Cincinnati Qualifying Round (July 8, 2016) Category:Events Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:American Ninja Warrior Category:Raven: The Amazing Race Category:Raven: Dinosaurs Strike Category:Raven: Havoc Category:Raven: Miami Mystery Category:Raven and the Villains' Revenge Category:Raven: Spy Squad Category:Raven: Halloween Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Raven: Bully Beatdown Category:Raven: FightBox Category:Raven: Grudge Match Category:Raven: The Flash vs. Arrow Category:Raven: Justice League 4 Category:Raven: Mission Impossible Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 2 - The Plague Virus Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 3 - High Stakes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 4 - Bat Protocol Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 5 - Rogue Nation Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 6 - Fallout Category:Raven: Infinite Crisis Category:2-Horned Dinosaur Attack Category:3-Horned Dinosaur Attack Category:6-Horned Dinosaur Attack Category:Battle of the Dinosaurs: Placerias vs. Coelophysis Category:Battle of the Dinosaurs: Camarasaurus vs. Ceratosaurus Category:Battle of the Dinosaurs: Albertosaurus vs. Styracosaurus Category:Raven: The Rise of Chucky Category:Raven: The Lion King Returns Category:Jurassic Ninja Warrior Category:Jurassic Ninja Warrior 2 Category:Jurassic Ninja Warrior 3 Category:Raven: USA vs. Creeps Category:Raven: USA vs. Warriors Category:Raven: USA vs. Villains Category:Raven: USA vs. Super-Villains Category:Raven: USA vs. The World Category:Raven: USA vs. Sentients Category:CBBC Raven's All Stars Special Category:CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 2 Category:CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 3 Category:CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 4 Category:Raven: Kerwhizz Category:Raven: Dinobusters Category:Raven: L.A.'s Most Wanted Category:Linma and the Nightmare Fairy Category:Raven: Circus Quirkus Category:Raven: Attack Of The Legion of Doom